


（alllof）多重不忠

by KKKatyusha



Category: alll - Fandom, alllof
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 20:52:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19280965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KKKatyusha/pseuds/KKKatyusha
Summary: warning:双龙，镜子，dirty talk，失禁





	（alllof）多重不忠

lof抽屉里的按摩棒和跳蛋被石墨被发现了，但最让他生气的是他发现lof回来后大开的领口下一大片红色的吻痕，白色肌肤被色情的粉红点缀，看着扎眼。他们来自微博，ao3，甚至更多的人。

大家对于彼此与lof的关系早已心知肚明。他们心照不宣地形成了共享这个绿发青年的默契，但每个人都想要在他身上留下更多属于自己的印记，不只是吻痕。

比如，此时愤怒的石墨把晚归的lof剥光，不出意外的摸到了臀缝里的一手浓精，前面的阴茎软趴趴的，顶端有些残余的白浊，内裤里也湿漉漉的一片粘腻。

“今天是被谁干了?”石墨的声音冷冽，愤怒在他黑色的瞳孔中跳动。

lof没回答，沉默着红着脸。他今天被ao3内射了两次，被迫夹着一肚子精液回家，他努力收缩内壁和大腿，用一种极其滑稽的姿势行走，可那些液体还是流出来了。ao3想要用这种方式彰显所有权，他成功了。石墨想起那个一头红发男人轻狂的笑，愤怒地手臂上青筋暴露。

“婊子。”石墨咬牙切齿地骂着，“ao3干的你爽吗?我一不在你就去找那个老男人?他的鸡巴比我大还是比我粗?嗯?”

lof被羞辱的浑身发抖，颤着音无力反驳，“不是…不是这样的…”可是身体却随着侮辱性的语言兴奋了起来，脸颊泛着不正常的粉红。

赤裸的lof被石墨翻了个身趴在床上，身体里残余的液体被带着手套的手指无情抠挖着，空气里弥漫着属于第三个男人的味道，猛烈又富有侵略性。被干过的小穴又湿又软，敏感的艳红内壁收缩着像是在挽留那根喂不饱他的手指，大量残余的白浊被挖了出来，在床单上留下一片湿痕。lof浑身颤抖着喘着气，热气一股一股的从口中吐出。已经被干到红肿的前列腺被手套的粗糙布料蹭过，带来激烈战栗的快感。两个小时前他刚大开着腿坐在ao3身上放浪地扭动腰肢吞吐着那根巨物，激烈喷射着达到高潮，可他饥渴的骚穴现在又想要了。

“去门口，趴到镜子面前。”石墨无情的发号命令。

lof马上乖乖照做了，他在那面巨大的落地穿衣镜面前跪下，双腿自觉的大开。镜子里的绿发青年双颊泛红，呼出的热气让镜子有些模糊，但下半身高挺的性器和红肿收缩的后穴映的一清二楚。

“贴着镜子，好好蹭蹭你那根鸡巴。”

粗俗的词语极大刺激了lof，他兴奋地扭着腰肢蹭着那根阴茎，冰冷的镜面没有浇灭欲望的火焰，反而让他越来越热。阴茎高高翘起，龟头剧烈膨胀着，透明的液体滴落在镜面上，粘湿的前列腺液被抹的到处都是，喉咙里发出甜腻的呻吟。

“啊…呼…好冰…好热…啊……呜呜…”lof忘我地喘着，雪白的臀瓣晃动，那个湿软的小穴露了出来，似乎是邀请和勾引。

“真骚。”石墨被撩拨的硬的不行，拉开裤链释放出那根狰狞的巨物，硕大的龟头泛着水光蹭着lof的臀缝，然后毫无征兆地一插到底。

“啊啊啊…”

lof被突如其来的快感击溃，晃动着屁股努力吞吐着体内的阴茎，后穴收缩着想要吞的更多。“啊……呜…再深一点…呼…”

“婊子，一插就现原形了，怎么，那个男人没把你的骚洞喂饱?”石墨被夹的一阵舒爽，恶劣低笑着，扬起手在白色的臀瓣上狠狠击打了一下，雪白的双丘留下一个鲜红的掌印。

lof被打的惊叫了一下，带着哭腔抱怨着疼，可石墨不管这些，一边大力拍打着肉臀一边狠狠肏他，清脆的巴掌声混合着咕啾咕啾的水声和媚骚的喘息声。石墨每一次都干的又狠又深，直直抵在前列腺上狠狠磨着。lof哪里受得了这种刺激，双手无力地扶着镜子的边缘，身体剧烈痉挛着，感觉自己灵魂都要被顶穿了。在一次大力的挺进后喷出一股稀薄的精液。

lof身体软了下去，进入高潮后的不应期，他大喘着气，双眼迷离着感受着射精后的余韵。可石墨不打算这么放过他，他依旧坚挺的性器蛰伏在高潮后湿软的甬道内。

“我和其他人不在的时候，你就用这个自慰?”石墨拿出从抽屉里发现的按摩棒，那根顶端微微上翘的东西足有婴儿手臂粗细，鲜艳的红色彰显着欲望。

“啧，这颜色和那外国佬的头发挺像的。这假的和我的真的，哪个干的你更爽?”

lof脸色变得苍白，被撞破的羞耻感让他抿着唇颤抖着发不出声音。他隐约知道接下来要发生什么，瑟缩着想要后退，却被石墨死死禁锢在身下。

“不…你不能…不要…”当石墨把另一根巨物顶在他的穴口时，lof绝望地哭起来，双手慌乱地挠着镜子。“太大了，不行…会坏掉…”可那根东西一点点挤进去的时候，他只能发出微弱的悲鸣。

肛口的肌肉环被拉扯到极致，每一寸褶皱都被抚平了，淫荡的穴口不断吞吐着一真一假两根性器，噗呲噗呲的水声彰显着主人的贪吃。骚点被两根鸡巴交替顶弄着，小腹被顶出明显的弧度，过多的快感让lof哭泣着求饶，双腿胡乱蹬着，大腿内侧的肌肉爽到抽搐。

“不行了…好痛…会坏掉…啊啊…”

“太涨了…肚子要顶破了…呜……”

石墨掰着lof的头让他强迫看镜子里的画面，lof呜呜哭着，看着镜子里淫荡的自己贪婪地吞着两根阴茎，交合处一片泥泞，大量的肠液流了出来又被高速拍打成白沫。自己的性器被刺激着再次勃起，却因为过多次的高潮只能半硬不软的站着，可怜兮兮地吐出一些清液。穴内那两根阴茎顶的太深，似乎要把他的前列腺和膀胱挤在一起。下腹一股熟悉的酸胀感涌上来，lof惊慌地挣扎着，带着哭腔求饶

“不要了…太多了…我想去厕所……停下…要…要尿出来了…”

石墨不管他，继续感受被湿热骚洞吸附的快感。lof快被膀胱的充盈感逼疯了，他断断续续的求饶着，想要让体内的热液快点释放。

“就在这尿吧。”石墨一边顶弄一边用手按压着lof鼓胀的小腹，在他耳边呼着热气，“我想看看。”

“不要…不行…”lof用手臂遮住脸颊哭着，高潮与将要失禁的快感折磨着他。在被一个狠狠的顶弄后射出最后一点近乎透明的精液，随后淡黄色的尿液淅淅沥沥地从怒张的尿道口流出，一开始是一点点滴落，后来水声越来越大。黄色和白色的痕迹交错着留在镜子上。

“真贱，非要同时吃两根鸡巴才能尿出来。”石墨恶意嘲讽着他，把滚烫的精液送入双眼早已失焦的lof体内。


End file.
